1. Field
Embodiments relate to stage circuits and a scan driver using the same, and more particularly, to stage circuits and a scan driver using the same, which can supply scan signals using a simultaneous method or an interlace method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, including a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like, have been developed. Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode using a transistor formed in each pixel, so that the organic light emitting diode emits light.
The conventional organic light emitting display includes a data driver for supplying a data signal to data lines, a scan driver for progressively supplying a scan signal to scan lines, and a pixel unit having a plurality of pixels coupled to the scan lines and the data lines.
When a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, pixels included in the pixel unit are selected to receive a data line supplied from a data line. The pixels that receive the data signal generate light with a predetermined luminance corresponding to the data signal, thereby displaying an image.